The Importance of Family
by mysticvysgiyi
Summary: Impulsively, Bella finds herself at an audition for an upcoming showcase for local Seattle musicians. Will Bella be able to play in the showcase and fufill a life's secret dream or will real life get in the way? All CC. AU. AH.


**Disclaimer:// Twilight and all it's characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I've just played with them a little to fulfill my own sick needs. Song **_**Pretty Buildings**_** also belongs to People in Planes.**

**Summary -- Impulsively, Bella finds herself at an audition for an upcoming showcase for local Seattle musicians. Insecure and nervous, Bella comes across a striking piano player. Will Bella be able to play in the showcase and fulfill a life's secret dream? And before it's too late? Cannon Couples. Slightly OOC.**

**AN:// There is a song towards the bottom. I would suggest following the links at the bottom of the page to listen as you read. Great song! AN at the bottom of pg.**

********

"Bella Swan? Is there a Bella Swan here?"

"Yup that's me." I quickly hobbled onto the stage from my place in line in the grubby hallway leading backstage. I had been waiting for hours back there, like everyone else intent on auditioning for the upcoming showcase of local Seattle musicians.

Although the actual showcase wouldn't be happening for a few months, there was a long process of auditioning, set lists, etc. that needed to happen before the show. I was only on step one of the process and already my head and back were killing me. I think whoever run things secretly prolong the process just to weed out people who aren't serious about the show. I mean who else has time to wait for hours in a dimly lit, grubby hallway? Struggling musician's maybe. No one seemed like they had anywhere else to be, or were at least very used to this. Groups of people were muttering to themselves, getting in some last minute practice, or rethinking their set choices.

I however, am not a musician, and actually have other things to do with my day than sitting in a crowded hallway for hours on end for a five minute audition. Although, this was better than what I had had planned for my afternoon, and was actually quite pleased to cancel my afternoon appointment, and was seriously rethinking my decision as my back started cramping somewhere near my left shoulder blade. I've only been here half an hour, since I heard about the audition and hour ago, somehow i'd managed to be called pretty early. I wasn't sure whether i was excited att he prospect of getting out of the cramped and somewhat nosy hallway, or about to puke at the thought of singing in front of anything other than my reflection.

Making my way to the stage I found that there was a small group of men and women holding the auditions close to the stage in the audience. I tried not to pay them too much attention, no need to add pressure, and instead watched my feet to avoid tripping on them or any wayward cables.

"Why don't you go ahead and start for us?" drawled bored tone from the middle of the group. I looked over and saw Tyler Crowley. Shit. Let's just say we hadn't gotten along in school, and here he was running auditions. This was such a bad idea. Breath. Focus.

I quickly made my way to the pianist to give him my sheet music to play, trying to ignore a smirking Crowley. "Sure thing, could you give me a minute?" I asked. Juggling my guitar case and papers, I found the right music for the piano and handed them over. Only then did I look up, and find myself staring straight into the most beautiful pair of eyes I had ever seen. Butterscotch, golden honey, and warm, I felt myself get lost in them. It was the shuffling of papers in the audience that brought me back to the matter at hand.

Blinking, I focused on the rest of him and, of _course_, he was gorgeous. Only someone with such beautiful eyes, would belong to someone so heartbreakingly beautiful. It meant one thing really: Hands-Off. There was no way this guy was available, or would ever have some kind of interest in me. It just wasn't possible. Even if I did want to run my fingers through his mop of reddish-bronze hair. But I'm a glutton for punishment, and wanted nothing more than to get to know him, to spend time with him. And I couldn't stop staring. What was _wrong_ with me? I have never acted like this with a guy before. I had never acted like this with _anyone_ before. It was starting to freak me out a little. And I was already nervous about the audition. There was no way I would survive this.

He looked down at the papers I had handed him and looked back up at me, lifting an eyebrow. What? Oh. Yeah, I probably shouldn't have used notebook paper for sheet music, especially when your hand writing is as illegible as mine is. And I most definitely shouldn't have written it down on the bus on the way here. I had been so busy being nervous I hadn't really thought about copying it while I was waiting. _Stupid!_ And of course, the most unbelievably gorgeous guy ever, gets to try and decipher it for my audition.

But there was nothing for it. I had to try and walk him through it and fast, just to make sure he could read what I had scribbled down, let alone be able to play it for the audition. The judges were already shifting in their seats and giving me the stink eye for holding them up and writing _something_ down.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I don't really have the best handwriting. Not many people can read it in fact. I should try and go over it with you, make sure that you can actually _read_ what you're seeing here. OK, so it starts off –" apparently my filter, which served me pretty well for the last 19 years of my life was short circuiting under the evil eye of Seattle's version of Simon Cowell and the beautiful man in front of me. Luckily he cut me off before I could really get going.

"Don't worry, I can read it just fine. You should probably get started," and he nodded to the small audience who I could feel were starting to stare holes into my back.

"Right definitely, thanks. Again, sorry about that, I didn't realize…. Anyway, shutting up now. Let's get started. I'll let you know when I'm ready." He nodded and turned gracefully back to the piano, scanning my improvised sheet music.

"There's a long line after you Ms. Swan."

I scrambled over to center stage, and set everything down next to the wooden stool sitting behind the microphone. I quickly opened my guitar case, hooking it up to the small amp located slightly to my right, in front of the house's drum kit and a few other amps. I slung my electric guitar around my neck and sat on the stool before adjusting the microphone stand. "OK, I'm ready."

Crowley was seriously channeling Simon Cowell as he looked at me through beady eyes. "I don't recognize the title. An original piece?" he asked. Not that he would recognize any piece. Didn't he flunk music appreciation?

"Uh…yeah it is."

"It says here that you'll be playing the guitar and singing?"

"Yeah. This piece is actually pretty new. It should also include two other guitarists and a drummer, but I wasn't aware of today's audition until an hour before it started so there really wasn't enough time to get anyone on such short notice and this was the only music I had on me. It should still work to give you a good feel for the piece though."

"And why do you think that you should be included in this showcase? It says here you've never had any experience preforming."

"It's true I've never performed before. To be honest I haven't played this song before either. I guess I've always just wanted one of my pieces preformed on stage, and thought this would be a good opportunity."

Jesus, what was I doing? Just showing up randomly at an audition, to play in front of these judges to earn a spot in a showcase? I've never performed anything in my life, and this song? While personal, I've never actually practiced this piece, I mean I wrote it a few hours ago. This is such a bad idea. I'm going to make such an idiot out of myself, and in front of the most beautiful guy I have ever seen in my life.

And Simon/Crowley had the nerve to smirk at me. "OK then. We're ready when you are."

"This, th-this…." Fuck! Way to get nervous all the sudden. I tried again. "This is _Pretty Buildings_."

I looked over at Tyler in his tight black muscle shirt, sans muscles, and cocky smirk. But I wasn't doing this for that ass hole. I'd come here for one reason, and one reason only. To play. I loved music, and I loved the person i was when I played. I had to let go of all those high school insecurities and just breath.

I took a deep breath, centering myself the way I always did when I was nervous, and then looked over to the god at the piano and nodded. It was time.

I sat up straighter, cradled my baby, and opened my soul.

"_I will dive into my sleep  
And I dream of the pretty buildings.  
Wonder what she's doing now  
And whether she's still living._.

_"Telegraph your points of view  
And Sheppard me from silence.  
Sitting in this fit of rage,  
I fall down from my pedestal._

_"I don't wanna feel this low again.  
I ain't gonna steal your flame again.  
I don't wanna feel..._

_"Cause you know it hurts like hell!  
So come out of the closet  
Let's talk about it  
Cause you know it hurts like hell!"_

_  
_The sounds of my baby started, my hands finding the notes without thinking.

_  
"Flowers bloom in harmony  
And mixtapes from the '60's.  
Fueled by the LSD,  
He looks into his future_

_"I don't wanna feel this low again.  
I ain't gonna steal your flame again.  
I don't wanna feel..."_

I could feel my entire body moving, swaying to the song. There was nothing but me and the music. What I was doing with my hands, my voice, and the sound of the piano in the background. I could hear each instrument working together as I had intended, just as I had written it, even though only the Adonis and I were playing.

_"Cause you know it hurts like hell!  
So come out of the closet  
Let's talk about it  
Cause you know it hurts like hell!"_

There was short interlude of our playing, my guitar and His piano. But in my head I could hear the drums. Hear the base. When suddenly the music stopped. I began to snap my fingers to the rhythm in my head.

_"Honor came and I was dead  
Before I left for school."_

The piano began again while I continued to snap my fingers.

_  
"We paint the smiles onto our heads  
And keep away from the animals._

_"And you know it hurts like hell  
So when you reach the top  
Just throw yourself off  
And you know it hurts like hell  
And that's you in a nutshell_

_That's you in a nutshell"_

I felt my fingers fly.

_  
"And you know it hurts like hell!  
So come out of the closet  
Let's talk about it  
And you know it hurts like hell!  
And that's you in a nutshell!  
That's you in a nutshell!"_

********

**AN:// Hello! it's been a while. I just wanted to say that the song here is **_**Pretty Buildings**_** by Cardiff band People in Planes. Check them out if you haven't already. I don't really know what instruments they play and couldn't find out during a quick search. Let me know if you you can find out. I have two links to this song via Youtube. The first is in concert, sorta how I imagine this song would sound if only Bella and Edward were playing and the other the official video. Rating. So far things are going to be pretty G. I mean let's let them learn each other's names first. But things might get a little heated later. Most likely anyway. See my stories Mine and You Better Go Now, for a good idea. I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review. I hope to continue soon, so let me know what you think.**

**http:// (www) .youtube. (com) /watch?v=O7uhOozJshE&feature=related -- live**

**http:// (www) .youtube. (com) /watch?v=JxKdq88YdUY -- video**

**I also found the lyrics via google here -- http:// (www) .lyricsmode. (com) /lyrics/p/people_in_planes/pretty_**

**What I know about music really goes back to clarinet lessons in the fifth grade. If anyone who does know something about music, I'd really appreciate any help or info. And if anyone's interested in being a beta, I'd be extremely grateful.**


End file.
